Sparkville v2
by Leelee.C
Summary: Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour une nouvelle chasse, les deux frères se perdent et débarquent dans un endroit des plus étranges... version 2 améliorée,du moins, j'espère;
1. Chapter 1

La radio de l'Impala crachottait doucement une vieille chanson que Dean appérciait tout particulièrement. Il ne se privait pas de l'exprimer chantant sans réserve par-dessus. Il arrivait même

à couvrir la voix du chanteur.

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient sur une de ces grandes routes désertes typique des Etats Unis. Ils ne se rappelaient pas à quand remontait la dernière fois où ils avaient croisé une autre voiture.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée, Sam toussa.

- Sam, c'est vraiment dégueulasse…

- Va chier, lui répondit l'intéressé d'une voix enrouée, non sans avoir émis un reniflement bruyant et peu ragoûtant spécialement exagéré à son intention

Dean fronça le nez en signe de dégoût. Il eut un frisson qui remonta le long de son échine et le fit trembler.

- Raaah, je suis sûr que tu m'a refilé ta crève. ! Je me sens tout bizarre !

- Eh l'hypocondriaque, tu me lâche un peu, oui ? répliqua sèchement son cadet que le fait d'être malade rendait ronchon, J'ai pas fait exprès de choper cette saleté et je m'en serais bien passé, figure-toi !

Il gigota sur son siège et ressera les pans de sa veste contre lui.

- On arrive bientôt ? demanda t'il en grognant, Ca me gave toute cette route!

Ca, c'était la question à ne pas poser.

Ils étaient partis la veille pour le fin fond du Nevada, où des histoires bizarres avaient attiré leur attention. Après des heures de route, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun panneau indiquant leur destination...Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils roulaient toujours...en fait, il commençait à se demander s'ils s'étaient pas perdus...

Mais il n'avait pas très envie de l'avouer à son frère...Vu son humeur, il ne manquerait sûrement pas de l'engueuler ou de se moquer de lui! Et ça il n'en était pas question !

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son cadet fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux bien grasse et bien répugnante.

Dean quitta la route des yeux un instant pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

C'est clair, il avait pas l'air frais le Sammy, enfoncé dans son siège avec son blouson d'hiver, sa grosse écharpe qui lui arrivait sous le nez, ses petits yeux brillants et son nez rouge de s'être trop mouché.

Il avait l'air ridicule et pitoyable, et ça démangeait Dean de le taquiner là dessus. Mais il se retenait pensant au moment il devrait lui dire qu'ils sont bel et bien perdus.

- On va pas tarder, lui mentit-il, mais si tu veux, dés qu'on trouve un motel, on s'arrête pour...

- DEAN!!!! hurla soudainement Sam montrant la route l'air paniqué

Avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de réagir, il se saisit du volant et le tourna d'un coup sec vers la droite.  
La voiture sortit de la route goudronnée pour se retrouver sur de la terre et Dean fit appel à tout son sang froid pour empêcher son pied d'écraser la pédale de frein. Il freina donc progressivement tentant de garder le contrôle.

Finalement, l'Impala s'arrêta une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin après avoir décapité quelques cactées au passage.

_La vache…sacré rodéo !_

Les deux Winchester ne dirent rien pendant un instant, sous le choc.

Ils se regardèrent, livides, haletants, le cœur battant. Le moteur ronronnait doucement et la radio chantait toujours.

Sam toussa violemment, ce qui les ramena à la réalité. Dean lui tapa dans le dos alors que la toux ne semblait pas passer.

- Ca va aller? lui demanda t'il

Son frère, le visage rouge et suant, lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Dean le fixa soudain d'un air scandalisé.

- Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, t'es complètement barré?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Sam sortit précipitamment de la voiture et se mit à courir vers la route avec une lampe de poche qu'il avait sorti de la boite à gants.

Son frère le rejoignit et le trouva en train de faire des allez-retour d'un coté et de l'autre de la route.

- Alors? lui demanda Dean, d'un air mécontent, qu'est ce qui a faillit nous tuer ?

Sam se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu perdu, et tenta de lui répondre entre deux quintes de toux.

- Je...je ne comprends pas...je suis sûr de l'avoir vu...j'ai pas rêvé...

- Vu QUOI ? s'énerva son frère

- Quelqu'un... sur la route...dans la lumière des phares...

Il toussa encore.

Dean le regardait d'un air sceptique. Il crois les bras et haussa les sourcils.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un...au milieu de la route?

- Oui! Je suis pas fou!

- Si c'est une question, tu va pas aimer la réponse...

- Arrête Dean! Je suis sérieux! J'ai VU quelqu'un je te le jure.

- Eh bien, visiblement il n'a personne et on a rien heurté ! Pas de corps, pas de bruit….Donc, tu as halluciné, ou alors, un fantôme ? Mais moi j'ai rien vu…et puis si c'était un genre de Dame Blanche, on se serait plantés plus méchamment que çà…

Sam ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser

Il l'avait vu tellement distinctement, pas une brume évanescente, une vraie personne. Mais force était de constater qu'ils étaient bien tous seuls au milieu de cette route.

Il frissonna.

Son frère s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur le front.

- Ah ben, cherche pas ! C'est la fièvre ! ricana t'il, Eh! Regardez-moi cette petite nature qui délire des qu'elle à un degrés de plus que la normale!

Vexé et furieux, Sam lui enleva rudement sa main et retourna vers la voiture.

-Abruti, grogna t'il

Dean rit de bon cœur.

Se ficher de lui comme ça était encore trop gentil compte tenu de la trouille qu'il avait eue.

- Oh allez, vas pas faire ta boudeuse !! N'empêche que je te savais pas aussi chochotte…

Mais lorsqu'il revint vers l'Impala, son rire cessa brusquement.

- Nooooon !! gémit-il

Il se précipita vers elle.

- Merde ! C''est pas vrai! jura t'il en voyant le pneu arrière gauche qui avait succombé à leur petite cascade.

Il jeta un regard plein de haine à Sam.

- Oh toi! Je te retiens!!! Devoir changer une roue en pleine nuit, au milieu du désert et par ce froid!!!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, boudant toujours. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres un fois que son frère eut le dos tourné.

_Bien fait pour ta gueule_

Une attitude purement puérile. Mais là, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé !

Néanmoins, il se décida à i filer un léger coup de main à son frère. Plus vite ce serait finit plus vite ils seraient au chaud.  
Il tenait la lampe torche, éclairant Dean pour qu'il puisse changer la roue.  
Seules ses quintes de toux et ses reniflements brisaient le silence lugubre qui régnait autour d'eux.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il soupira, fatigué de rester debout et de tousser. Il se sentait un peu vaseux, avait des courbatures un peu partout et tremblait de plus en plus fort car le vent glacé arrivait s'infiltrer à travers ses habits.

- Bon sang, s'écria t'il en se balançant d'un jambe sur l'autre pour se réchauffer, Dean, grouille toi! Ca caille trop ici !

- Tu ferais mieux de la boucler, je te signale que c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là !

- Sans déconner, c'est bizarre ici ! Dépêche toi. S'il te plait !

- Ouais, bien sûr...Mais éclaire moi, bordel ! J'y vois que dalle ! Aieuh !!! Putain de ….je me suis coincé le doigt !!! Sam ! Tu commences vraiment à me saouler !

Sam n'écoutait plus...il promenait nerveusement sa lampe torche dans toute les directions.  
Dean s'était relevé bien décidé à lui en coller une, histoire de calmer ses nerfs, mais en s'approchant de lui il changea d'idée. Son jeune frère semblait à l'affût de quelque chose, pâle, tremblant et les yeux plissés pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité.

_Mais qu'est qu'il lui prenait ?_

- Oh, Sammy... lui dit il en posant une main sur son bras pour l'immobiliser

Le jeune homme tourna un regard curieux vers son frère.

_Est-ce qu'il avait...peur ?_

- Il y a quelque chose de vraiment...mauvais ici, j'aime pas çà ! lui dit-il très sérieusement, Faut qu'on se tire fissa, croies-moi !

Sam semblait tellement convaincu que Dean se mit presque à le croire.  
- Quelque chose de mauvais ? Comme quoi ? Eh ! Regarde !

Il lui désigna ce que la torche éclairait : une petite route goudronnée à une dizaine de mètres, à coté de laquelle se trouvait un panneau un peu défraîchit où l'on pouvait encore lire: Sparkville - 1,5 miles.

- Coooool ! Il y a une ville pas loin !

Mais Sam restait crispé, les sourcils froncés, suspicieux.

Dean commença à légèrement s'inquiéter, son frère avait vraiment l'air dans un total « bad trip ».

- Euh, Sam, lui dit-il doucement, Va t'asseoir au chaud dans la voiture, je vais terminer seul...  
Après on ira se trouver un joli motel pour dormir un peu...et avant de repartir, on passera dans la pharmacie du coin...

Le regard de Sam se durcit et il s'énerva brusquement, à la grande surprise de son aîné qui, pour une fois, ne se fichait absolument pas de lui.

- Mais, arrête de me parler comme ça ! Je ne délire pas ! Merde! C'est pas vrai! Un coup tu te fous de moi, un coup tu me materne !! T'es un vrai relou !

Sur ce, il lâcha la lampe torche et il entra dans la voiture avant de claquer violemment la portière.

- Eh!!! s'insurgea Dean, t'es pas obligé de tout démolir!

Son jeune frère lui répondit par un geste vulgaire qu'il pu distinguer à travers la vitre, malgré l'obscurité.

- Foutu caractère de merde, grommela son aîné. Il se baissa pour ramasser la lampe torche l'épousseta rapidement et la mit entre ses dents.  
Il se dépêcha de finir son travail et de remonter en voiture...c'est vrai que l'endroit avec quelque chose de pas très rassurant.

Il jeta un regard à son frère, qui gardait la tête tournée de l'autre coté, encore fâché, avant de démarrer et de suivre la petite route en direction de Sparkville.

- Hééééé ben, super ambiance…


	2. Chapter 2

Ils n'eurent pas à rouler très longtemps avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la ville.

Dean arrêta la voiture au début de la grande rue principale, ou plutôt, de ce qu'il en restait...

- Merde ! jura t'il en sortant de l'Impala, une putain de ville-fantôme! J'ai horreur de ça!...brr

Il frissonna, pas très à l'aise, en entendant les volets grincer et battre sous l'effet du vent.

Sparkville avait sûrement été une charmante bourgade du Nevada, mais une petite centaine d'année auparavant, d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient observer en voyant le type d'architecture…en ruines....

- C'est curieux, marmonna Dean, le panneau n'avait pas l'air si vieux...

- Y a un truc chelou avec cette ville! affirma soudainement Sam, troublé

_Et vl'a qu'il recommence…._

- T'a remarqué toi aussi qu'elle était un peu vide ?

Le cadet en secouant la tête d'agacement. Quand il avait décidé de faire chier…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose…

- Effectivement, Sammy, ô grand Dieu de la voyance, cette ville a été abandonnée, comme des milliers d'autres à l'époque! Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau ou un truc dans le genre...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, très irrité cette fois.

- Hé ! Tu peux arrêter d'être con deux minutes ou c'est au dessus de tes forces? Tu me…

Il s'interrompit soudain et fixa quelque chose un moment, le front plissé.  
Dean se tourna et regarda dans la même direction que son frère, sans voir quelque chose qui aurait pu retenir son attention.

Il passa la main devant le visage de Sam.

- Eho ? T'es reparti sur la lune? lui demanda t'il

Au lieu de lui répondre, le jeune homme se mit à courir dans la rue en criant dans le vide

- Attendez !

Dean, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Mais...mais...attends ! Reviens! J'arrête mes conneries! Promis! Sam !

Il jura, se précipita dans la voiture, prit la lampe torche et courut dans la même direction que Sam.

Il rejoignit son frère qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin, et semblait à nouveau à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Bon, qu'est ce que t'a ENCORE vu ? lui demanda t'il d'un ton agacé

- La fille que j'ai vue sur la route ! Elle était là !!! Elle...Elle m'a fixé un moment, elle à dit un truc que j'ai pas entendu et...et elle s'est barrée !

- Elle était canon au moins ?

- Dean ! T'es vraiment gonflant! Pourquoi tu refuses de me croire ? On a vu tellement d'autres trucs….

Le jeune homme observa un instant son cadet. Il avait raison.

Dés le début il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux.

Il décida finalement de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Ok, on va chercher le matos! Mais si on trouve rien on se casse dare dare de là!

- Merci!

Après une bonne demi-heure, ils stoppèrent l'inspection devant l'absence de résultats.

- Pas de fantômes dans la ville-fantôme ! déclara Dean satisfait, Allez on remballe, je suis congelé!

Sam sembla déçu mais ne protesta pas.  
Il toussa encore en marchant lentement d'un air fatigué.  
Devant sa petite mine, Dean eu un peu pitié de lui.

- Allez, penses à la bonne douche brûlante qui nous attend!

- Je comprends pas, lui répondit le jeune homme, je suis sur de l'avoir vue...

- C'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes qu'il n'y rien. C'est peut être une gamine qui veut se faire des frayeurs avec son amoureux comme à l'asile, l'autre fois...

- Non, elle avait quelque chose de différent...déjà ses habits…mais si c'était un fantôme tu l'aurais vue. Au pire, on l'aurait détectée avec les appareils.

- Ecoute, on va se poser un peu et si ça te préoccupe tant que ça, on peut revenir et rechercher quelques trucs, on est plus à un jour près…

Dean n'était pas vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il disait, il l'avait juste sorti pour en finir et se barrer le plus vite possible.

Sam toussa à nouveau et se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air las.

- J'en ai marre de cette crève !

Dean n'ajouta rien, lui aussi fatigué et gelé.

Il avait très envie de quitter cette ville. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien, il l'avait constaté par lui même, mais il restait tout de même mal à l'aise.  
Avait-il ...peur?

Non! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible : il n'a pas souvent la trouille quand il y a quelque chose de surnaturel...alors quand il n'y a rien...

Arrivé à la voiture il grimpa dedans avec soulagement et se dépêcha d'allumer le moteur ainsi que de monter le chauffage à fond.

Sam traînait un peu regardant de part et d'autre toujours à la recherche de cette fille.

- Allez, cow boy, en route !

- Ouais, ouais...

Il s'exécuta.

L'Impala fit demi tour dans un beau nuage de poussière et repartit sur la petite route goudronnée.

La ville n'était guère loin lorsque que Sam, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux en fixant intensément le rétroviseur, se retourna précipitamment.

Dean pila. Il se retourna et ne vit rien. Encore une fois. Cette histoire commençait à le gonfler.

- Sam, Va falloir arrêter tes conneries, là ! Non seulement c'est dangereux mais en plus ça fait CHIER! s'énerva t'il, Alors fantôme ou pas fantôme on se barre et on revient plus tard !

Sam voulut répliquer pour se défendre et argumenter mais s'abstint devant le regard dur de son aîné. De plus, il était vraiment épuisé et il devait admettre que son aîné avait raison. Revenir plus tard ne changerai pas grand-chose à l'affaire.

- Ok, lui dit-il simplement

Dean n'ajouta rien et reprit la route, irrité et préoccupé par son frère. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

L'atmosphère ne se détendit que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une vraie ville, et qu'ils purent enfin se garer su le parking d'un motel une petite heure plus tard.

- Enfin ! Je suis crevé! s'exclama Dean.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était frissonnant et son visage commençait à rougir à cause d'un début de température qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas ni de tousser ni de grogner.

- Allez, les dents et au dodo ! l'encouragea son aîné

Ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent rapidement possession d'une chambre


	3. Chapter 3

La douche fut une véritable bénédiction pour Dean après ces heures passées dans le froid. Il en sorti complètement détendu et de meilleure humeur. Il finit de s'habiller et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de contentement.

- Aaaah! La meilleure chose au monde!!!

Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision.  
Au bout d'un moment, il interpella son frère, qui comatait sur l'autre lit et ne semblait pas vouloir en bouger.

- Eh! Sammy! Tu devrais profiter de la salle de bain tant qu'elle est chaude!

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un grognement, se redressa et se dirigea vers la douche en toussant.

- Eh ben, je vais bien dormir moi avec cette locomotive dans la chambre! murmura Dean pour lui-même, une fois que Sam ait refermé la porte.

Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même des hallucinations de son frère.

Des hallucinations ?

Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de traces d'une quelconque activité surnaturelle cette ville à la con. Ou alors ils se trouvaient face un fantôme ayant le béguin pour le frangin…

Il rit bêtement.

Mais brusquement, une idée s'imposa à lui…et si son pouvoir se soit développé brusquement et qu'il puisse voir des trucs indétectables. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas ça. Il ne saurait pas vraiment gérer ça. Et Sam ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait décidé que si demain Sam n'allait pas mieux, ils iraient voir un médecin.

Sur cette sage résolution, il essaya de se laisser aller au spectacle enivrant et décérébrant du Jerry Springer Show.

Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose le préoccupait. Il avait une espèce de pressentiment, de malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, quelque chose lui nouait l'estomac.

_Dans quoi on s'est fourré, mon vieux Sammy…_

_----------_

Sam avait les deux mains appuyées sur le lavabo.

Il se sentait vraiment malade. Sa tête était lourde et embrouillée. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un brouillard qui étouffait ses perceptions et les exacerbaient en même temps.

Comme un automate, il se dévêtit et se retrouva sur la douche. Il laissa l'eau brûlante couler le long de son cou plein de courbatures.  
Il se sentit un peu mieux, mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire.

Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.  
Par trois fois il avait vu une jeune fille au milieu de nulle part.

Avait t'il halluciné à cause de la fièvre, ou cette apparition était réelle? Etait-ce un fantôme ou le fruit de son imagination ?

Peut être perdait il la boule avec la vie qu'ils menaient et toutes les horreurs qu'ils voyaient…

_Réfléchis rationnellement avant de penser à ce genre de conneries…_

Lorsqu'il l'a vue pour la première fois, ils sont sortis de la route mais il ne se sont pas blessés dans l'accident...ce n'était donc pas une Dame Blanche...et avec cette «déviation» inattendue, ils avait trouvé le chemin de Sparkville...

Une curieuse coïncidence.

Non. Ce n'en était sûrement pas une, c'était trop gros, trop flagrant! De plus, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences...

Mais si c'était un fantôme, pourquoi les appareils n'avaient-ils rien senti ?

Il arriva à la même conclusion que Dean...un nouveau pouvoir?  
Une vague angoisse le prit...

_Génial, comme si je ne voyais pas assez de trucs horribles dans mes visions et mes cauchemars !_

Il sortit de la douche le cerveau en ébullition et la peur désormais installée au fond du ventre.  
Bon sang, ce qu'il était fatigué!

Il s'habilla en soupirant, sentant sa crève, momentanément éloignée grâce à l'eau chaude, revenir à toute vitesse.

Il commença à se brosser les dents, levant les yeux vers le miroir.

Il stoppa net ce qu'il faisait

Quelque chose clochait…

Il était plein de buée et...m_ais qu'est ce que... ?_

Sam ouvrit des yeux rond et lâcha sa brosse à dent lorsqu'il vit lentement et silencieusement des lettres de former dans la buée comme si quelque chose écrivait avec son doigt!  
Son coeur s'accéléra et il retint sa respiration tandis qu'il lisait ce qui était marqué : « Aidez-moi! »

_Du calme Sammy ! Ca se trouve c'est ton imagination! Respire un bon coup et surtout ne dit rien à Dean, il va encore s'énerver!  
_  
Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, il s'avança pour effacer le message avec la main.  
Au fur et à mesure que la buée disparaissait, il se détendit voyant apparaître progressivement son visage sur la surface polie...

_Non_  
Il se figea et son sang se glaça…tout son corps se couvrit d'un douloureuse chair de poule.

Ce n'était pas son visage dans le miroir !!

C'était celui de la jeune fille.

Elle semblait lui parler. Il ne l'entendait pas mais il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres :« _Aidez moi »_, répétait elle, « _aidez moi_ ! »

Son visage était suppliant.

- Qu'est ce que…, dit il en reculant jusqu'à toucher le mur

Bien qu'étant habitué des apparitions, il n'aimait se trouver seul en face de l'une d'entre elles.

- Sammy ? interpella Dean , à travers la porte, T'as dit quelque chose ? Tout va bien ?

Sam ne répondit pas, fixant le miroir.

- Comment ? murmura t'il

La jeune fille eu une expression de profonde tristesse puis soudain, de terreur extrême….Elle hurla silencieusement tandis que son visage changeait, se transformait, en quelque chose de monstrueux, d'affreux, d'innommable…

Surpris et effrayé, le jeune homme se passa les mains sur le visage retenant sa respiration

_Technique de l'Autruche ? Ridicule Sammy, ridicule_

- Sam? insista Dean, Tu t'es endormi ou quoi?

Il détourna les yeux vers la porte, incapable de répondre, puis fixa à nouveau le miroir.  
La chose avait disparu. Dean avait du la mettre en fuite…

Sam respira à nouveau.

Il sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain manquant de heurter son frère, qui était juste derrière la porte.

- Eh! Gaffe! s'exclama le jeune homme

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage pâle de son frère et son expression crispée.

- Sam ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta t'il

- Pas top, avoua ce dernier. L'image de la dernière apparition restait comme imprimée sur ses rétines et son estomac se soulevait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que Sam ne précipite à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour vomir tripes et boyaux.  
Dean l'observa de loin, avec inquiétude.

- Demain on file chez le toubib! Et ce n'est pas négociable !

Un peu remis, Sam alla directement se coucher, sans adresser un mot à son frère. Lequel l'imita quelques minutes à peine plus tard. Mais cerveau continuait de fonctionner et il ne cessait de se faire du souci pour son frère.

Vu son état, Dean se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé un truc pas net…Avait-il revu son fantôme ?

Demain.

Demain il l'interrogera. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux se reposer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila la suite^^ merci pour vos coms !**

Dean fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il avait froid.

Il était littéralement gelé jusqu'aux os et il tremblait légèrement sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il grogna tandis qu'il émergeait du sommeil de cette manière très désagréable.  
_Eh merde_, pensa t'il, _à tous les coups, Sam m'a refilé sa saloperie de crève…_

Il se leva, pour aller chercher un sweat-shirt dans son sac ainsi qu'une bonne paire de chaussettes.  
_Et voilà_ ! _Maintenant_, se dit il, _je suis aussi ridicule que toi, frangin…_

Avant d'aller se recoucher il voulut monter les radiateurs…mais il constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient au maximum.  
_Putain, Sammy ! Toi et tes microbes…la prochaine fois on t'achètera un masque…  
_  
Il se rapprocha du lit de son frère pour voir comment il allait…

Le lit était vide !

- Sam ? appela t'il

Il se rendit compte alors que depuis tout à l'heure il entendait un bruit de fond, celui de la douche qui coulait…  
_Il se douche encore ?_ pensa t'il, étonné, _A 5h du mat ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, intrigué et vaguement inquiet de savoir Sam enfermé dans la salle de bain au beau milieu de la nuit depuis le petit « incident » après leur visite à River Grove (NDLA : voir « Crise »). Heureusement, la porte n'était pas fermée, juste poussée.

- Sam ? J'entre ! prévint il, J'espère que tu m'épargnera le spectacle de te voir à poil !

Il entra.

Et ce qu'il vit le médusa.

Sam était affalé contre le mur de la douche, tout habillé, le visage rouge, avec l'eau qui coulait sur lui. Il était inerte, excepté lorsque son corps était secoué par la toux, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Dean se précipita vers lui.

- Mais, mais…balbutiait-il incapable d'aligner une phrase construite, inquiet et halluciné à la fois, Qu'est ce que…

Il mit la main sous l'eau en voulant secouer le jeune homme. Elle était glacée mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il leva alors le bras pour éteindre la douche, qui les trempait, mais Sam lui retint le poignet.  
Son aîné lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Ne l'éteint pas, lui dit il d'une voix fatiguée, ça me fait du bien…

- Du bien ? ! s'étrangla Dean, T'es déjà malade comme un chien ! Et toi tu te fous sous l'eau glacée ! Mais t'es complètement barré, mon vieux !

- J'avais trop chaud, répondit son cadet

- Trop chaud ? répéta son frère, ahuri.

Il lui posa la main sur le front. Il était brûlant.

- Je t'emmène aux urgences, dit il fermement.

- C'est pas la peine…murmura l'intéressé

- Sam ! On pourrait faire cuire du bacon sur ta tête !!!

Dean s'impatientait, très inquiet pour son jeune frère. De plus il gelait dans cette salle de bain ! Sans compter ce nœud à l'estomac…merde ! Mais quelle nuit pourrie !

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, on va l'hôpital, point barre !

Il tenta à nouveau d'éteindre la douche, mais Sam le retint encore

- Sam ! Arrête de faire le con !

- C'est bon, Dean je me sens déjà mieux, c'est en train de passer…

- La fièvre ! Passer ! Parce que tu te mets sous l'eau froide ! C'est la preuve que tu tournes pas rond, petit génie ! Ca marche pas comme ça ! Allez ça suffit !

Dean se dégagea le bras de l'emprise de Sam d'un mouvement sec et entreprit une nouvelle fois de couper l'eau.

- C'est pas de la fièvre…

Le jeune homme interrompit son geste pour dévisager son cadet, ayant du mal à comprendre.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas de la fièvre…j'avais chaud…

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !!! C'est complètement surréaliste !!!

- Mais laisse moi finir ! Merde !

L'aîné se tut…surpris du regain de force de la part de quelqu'un d'apparemment d'aussi malade.

- Je…j'ai fait un cauchemar

- Sans blague ! railla Dean, Et ça t'arrive souvent, çà ?

Il regretta d'avoir rajouté cette vanne stupide, mais il avait réellement les nerfs.

Sam l'ignora, trop fatigué pour répondre.

- Il y avait cette fille. Je, je crois que j'étais elle…il y avait du feu tout autour et…et il faisait très chaud…je brûlait…enfin, elle brûlait…

Il ferma les yeux un moment, le souvenir semblant pénible.

- Je me suis réveillé, reprit il, j'avais l'impression de brûler encore, j'avais tellement chaud ! J'étais bouillant….je savais pas quoi faire…alors j'ai filé sous la douche…

Dean regardait son jeune frère a nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux, ne sachant pas quoi penser…après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, et vécu, il ne pouvait pas jurer que Sam était simplement délirant.  
Il lui posa à nouveau la main sur le front et constata qu'il n'était plus aussi brûlant que tout à l'heure, bien qu'étant encore un peu chaud…  
Sam avait raison, ça passait.  
Il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, perplexe.

- Ok, frangin, je m'attendait pas à ça, mais effectivement, c'est passé…Je peux éteindre la douche maintenant ?

- Ouais…

Sam semblait soulagé que son frère le croie.  
Il se releva avec difficulté, sortit de la douche et accepta, reconnaissant, la serviette que lui tendait Dean. Ce dernier sortit pour laisser on frère se changer.

- N'empêche que demain matin on va chez le docteur !!! lui dit il le regardant dans les yeux, un fois qu'il fut sorti de la salle de bain..

- Non, répondit Sam, on retourne à Sparkville…

Dean se retint de hurler. Il respira un bon coup avant de lui demander calmement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce cauchemar est lié à cette ville ! C'est la même fille que j'ai vu là bas !!! s'écria t'il, commençant à s'agiter un peu, je crois qu'elle m'appelle à l'aide, Dean !!!!

- Simplement parce que tu l'a vue mourir en rêve ?

- N…non, hésita Sam, sentant l'orage arriver, elle m'est apparue dans la salle de bain, elle me l'a demandé…

Dean sentit son malaise s'accentuer de manière incompréhensible. Sam le vit pâlir brusquement, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la colère qu'il devait éprouver parce qu'il lui avait caché une info.

- Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? demanda t'il froidement

- Jamais ! Tu aurais encore sorti une connerie comme quoi c'était la fièvre ! Je ne suis pas fou et je ne délire pas !!! Franchement, j'aurais pas pu inventer un truc comme çà !

Il toussa encore.

- Dean, j'ai sentit cette fille mourir brûlée…je me suis sentit brûler, j'ai vu ma peau tomber en lambeaux, j'avais le nez plein de l'odeur de ma propre chair carbonisée…je…je…

Il s'interrompit soudain et porta sa main à son front pour cacher à son frère son visage bouleversé, et ses yeux vaguement humide, honteux.

Ce cauchemar avait été le pire de tous ceux qu'il avait jamais pu faire, le pire ! Il l'avait réellement ressenti la douleur, vécu cette…agonie! Car il était quasiment mort brûlé cette nuit…

Dean, horrifié parce qu'il avait entendu, le vit chanceler légèrement et s'appuyer contre le mur.  
Il s'avança alors vers Sam et le soutint légèrement.

- Ok , frangin, calmes toi, lui dit-il doucement, Dors un peu, on reparlera de tout ça demain.

Sam ne répondit rien, se laissant aider, une fois n'est pas coutume.

En l'accompagnant jusqu'à son lit, Dean se rendit compte qu'il doutait…quelque chose au fond de lui disait que son frère ne délirais pas, un même quelque chose qui lui nouait l'estomac à l'idée de retourner dans cette sinistre ville fantôme.  
Il fut pris d'un frisson qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.  
Bon sang, y avait vraiment un truc bizarre !

Sam s'était rallongé et avait mis son bras sur ses yeux. Il semblait plus calme mais toussait toujours.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda Dean

Son cadet murmura quelque chose ressemblant à un oui.  
Dean effleura son front pour vérifier une dernière fois sa température. Il était chaud mais rien d'alarmant.

Il ne tarda pas de se recoucher lui aussi, non sans avoir mis une couverture supplémentaire sur son lit et celui de son frère. Et se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, à sa grande surprise, Dean se réveilla très fatigué.  
Evidemment, force était de reconnaître que la nuit précédente n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais là, il se sentait complètement vidé. En plus, il continuait d'avoir cette impression de froid qui le glaçait jusqu'aux os, et la sensation d'oppression de la veille ne le quittait pas.  
Aussi, il fut très reconnaissant à Sam de ne pas avoir eu à se battre avec lui pour qu'il accepte d'aller voir un medecin. Son jeune frère devait vraiment se sentir mal pour se laisser persuader comme ça.

Après l'avoir déposé chez le premier docteur de Westford, la charmante petite bourgade dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, qu'ils trouvèrent, Dean se traîna littéralement à la bibliothèque pour rechercher des infos.  
Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire et il avait décider d'enquêter dessus.

En plus, le fait que Sam ait conscience de son état malade, prouvait qu'il était bien lucide....et que cette histoire de fille brûlée n'était pas que pur délire.

D''un coté cela rassurait Dean, parce ce qu'un délire aussi atroce, ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter : le Sammy serait vraiment en train de péter les plombs!!!  
Mais de l'autre, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient un fantôme un peu particulier sur le dos, un de ceux qu'on ne détecte pas avec les appareils, que pas tout le monde peut voir. Et honnêtement, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré un truc de ce genre!  
Ils se doutaient que ça devait exister, une sorte de degrés de perception des âmes et fantômes en tout genre, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire face à çà.

En fait, Dean se sentait un peu paumé là...

A la bibliothèque, il ne trouva pas grand chose: quelques renseignements sur la fondation de la ville, la liste des habitants et puis un grand vide après 1907 comme si elle avait cessé d'exister, mais sans aucunes explications à ce sujet.  
Il eut brusquement un frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos et lui donna la chair de poule.

_Je la sens pas cette histoire…_

Lorsqu'il alla se renseigner auprès de la peu avenante bibliothécaire, elle lui répondit de l'air agacé de quelqu'un qui à autre chose à faire que de s'intéresser à des événements du siècle dernier, que les habitants étaient subitement partit de la ville car la source d'eau s'était brusquement tarie.

Mais Dean ne fut pas satisfait de la réponse, son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose.  
_Eh ben, Sammy_, pensa t'il_, il semblerait que tu aies raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose de bizarre à Sparkville... et que les gens d'ici n'ont pas très envie d'en parler...  
_  
Plus tard dans la matinée, le jeune homme alla chercher son frère chez le médecin. Il le mit au courant de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin du motel.

-Etat grippal, hein? fit Dean, Surtout tu reste loin de moi !

Sam, à moitié couché sur le lit, leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant d'un air fatigué, amusé par le côté hypocondriaque de son aîné qu'il découvrait.

Il n'allait pas vraiment mieux, mais le fait d'avoir vu un médecin et d'avoir quelque chose pour se soigner lui remontait le moral.  
Il avait accepté docilement de se reposer le matin, se sentant pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme, et étant conscient qu'il serait plus efficace dans cette affaire s'il allait mieux.  
Mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir son frère sur le dos lui rabachant qu'il devait prendre soin de lui...

Cependant, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait vu, et dés qu'ils auraient mangé un truc, ils fileraient à Sparkville! Quel que soit son état ! Et ça Dean ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher!!!

Il secoua sa tête alourdie par la fièvre, pour chasser les visions et sensations horribles qui lui revenaient à l'esprit par vagues.

- Y a intérêt à ce que t'ailles mieux, continua Dean, parce que des nuits comme ça, j'en supporterai pas des tonnes, je suis complètement naze.

- C'est vrai que t'as une sale gueule... répondit son frère en l'observant  
Il toussa avant de reprendre:  
- je suis désolé si je t'ai refilé mes microbes...

- C'est le moins que tu puisse être ! Au moins j'aurais déjà les médicaments...tiens, voilà ce que j'ai pu choper des archives photo de Sparkville la belle! Après 1907, il n'y a plus rien, évidemment.

Dean lui tendit un petit tas de documents qu'il avait pu photocopier, l'historique, quelques photos et d'autres papiers.  
Mais Sam ne réagissait pas, il continuait de fixer son aîné les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayer de bien voir quelque chose.

- Sam?

Aucune réponse.  
Dean lui agita la main devant les yeux.

- Youhou! La Terre appelle Sammy!

Le jeune homme sursauta et cligna des yeux revenant à la réalité.

- Hein?

- Je sais que je suis beau mais arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me gène vieux ! se moqua son aîné

- Non j'avais cru voir...commença Sam, l'air sombre

Il croisa le regard interrogateur de son frère.  
_Ouhlà ! Ca s'arrange pas_…

- Laisse tomber ! reprit le cadet, Fais voir ça !

Sam prit les documents et les feuilleta lentement prenant soin de bien les lire.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta net sur une photo.

- C'est elle, s'exclama t'il soudain, c'est la fille que j'ai vue!!!


	6. Chapter 6

La photo représentait une jeune couple du siècle dernier, l'air heureux, au milieu d'une foule, sûrement le jour de leur mariage, Dans l'arrière plan se trouvait une jeune femme, celle qui était apparue à Sam, qui ne semblait pas participer à liesse générale. Son visage reflétait une immense tristesse et elle était habillée de noir.

Le jeune homme fixait la photo comme s'il voulait y entrer, essayant de deviner qui s'était passé et pourquoi l'esprit de la jeune fille l'appelait à l'aide.

Soudain, il eut l'impression que...non…il délirait…il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Le visage de la fille...avait...bougé! Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui! Leurs yeux se croisèrent…une multitude d'émotions s'imposa brusquement à lui. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Il lâcha la photo sous le choc.

- Ben, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? le questionna Dean, surpris, T'as peur d'une photo maintenant?

- Elle...Elle m'a regardé! balbutia t'il les yeux rivés sur la feuille de papier que son frère était en train de ramasser.  
Dean, ne s'attendant à cette réponse, resta un instant la bouche ouverte

- Ah...

Il ne trouva rien d'autre de plus pertinent à dire. Sam déglutit avant de reprendre, très agité.

- Elle a tourné la tête vers moi! Putain Dean! Si t'avais vu ses yeux ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il faut l'aider, la libérer de ce qui l'empêche de trouver la paix.

Il se leva brusquement et prit son blouson.

- Eh! Oh! Où tu vas comme ça, toi? lui demanda son frère d'un air sévère, qui plus rapide, s'était glissé entre lui et la porte.

- A Sparkville, lui répondit Sam sur le même ton, soutenant son regard.

- On n'en sait pas assez! Et puis t'as vu ta tronche? Tu crois vraiment que t'es en état d'y aller ?

Son cadet s'impatienta, il en avait assez de se battre avec Dean pour pouvoir faire le moindre truc sous prétexte qu'il était « un peu » malade.

- Tu suggères quoi ? Que je me repose peut être ? s'énerva Sam, et comme ça j'aurais plus qu'à revivre une nouvelle fois le cauchemar de me sentir mourir brûlé ! Ou peut être que je verrai encore cette abomination dans le miroir une nouvelle fois ? C'est ça que tu veux, putain ? Je…

Il ne put finir sa tirade, prit d'une quinte de toux qui le força à s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche pour se calmer et ramener de l'air dans ses poumons. Son aîné s'approcha de lui avec une verre d'eau et lui tapota gentiment dans le dos pour l'aider à faire passer sa toux.

Si Sam se mettait dans un tel état à l'idée d'un nouveau cauchemar ou d'une nouvelle vision... c'est que ça devenait vraiment insupportable pour lui. Dean n'avais pas vu les choses de ce point de vue.  
Il était donc urgent de régler cette affaire.

- Dean, s'il te plait...le supplia Sam, une fois la crise passée, je ne veux pas revoir tout...ça...

- C'est bon Sammy, lui dit doucement Dean, j'ai compris, on va speeder... mais pas au détriment de ta santé...tu te calmes, tu t'allonges et tu cherches dans les documents et sur le net ce que tu peux trouver sur Sparkville, sur ce couple, sur les autres habitants, tout ça vers 1906... S'il n'y a rien à Wesford, il y a peut être autre chose dans les archives d'une autre ville pas très loin, ou sur les sites dédiés aux villes fantômes... Après, on fait le point et dans maximum deux heures on file sur place...promis! Peut être qu'on en saura plus là bas. Ok?

Sam hocha la tête, calmé et reconnaissant envers son frère qui avait enfin décidé de « passer la seconde ». Il savait bien que si Dean le chaperonnait autant c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui... mais ce n'était pas lui qui voyait toutes ces choses et il ne pouvait pas comprendre le calvaire que c'était...Il était à bout de nerf, et franchement avait la trouille de ce qu'il pourrai voir la prochaine fois.

Dean tenait toujours la photocopie dans les mains.

- C'est laquelle ton fantôme ?

- La fille au fond à droite, celle qui est en noir...lui expliqua de loin Sam qui refusa de la regarder à nouveau.

-Ben moi, elle me regarde pas...Je dois pas être son genre...plaisanta le jeune homme

Sam secoua la tête devant les petites répliques de son frère. Dés qu'il y avait une connerie à dire...

- Bon, moi, je vais chercher de quoi manger et un bon café, ça me réchauffera, et me secouera un peu parce que j'ai vraiment la tête dans le cul, finit Dean avec un sourire.

Sam sourit également. Dean adorait cette expression et trouvait toujours un moyen de la place au moins une fois tous les deux jours. Il s'installa confortablement pour commencer ses recherches, tandis que son frère se préparait à sortir. Lequel, comme à son habitude, coquet, se regarda dans le miroir avant de partir.

- Putain! C'est vrai que j'ai une tête de déterré moi aussi! remarqua t'il en s'examinant de près, il fait pas bon vieillir mon vieux Sammy.

- Genre t'es un papy, commença son frère, tu...

Sam s'interrompit soudain en levant les yeux vers Dean. Il lui semblait encore voir…ce…truc autour de lui, comme une sorte de vibration, comme lorsque le soleil tape sur le goudron et qu'on peut voir physiquement la chaleur...

Il cligna des yeux comme pour nettoyer sa vision mais il n'y avait plus rien...à part Dean qui le regardait d'un air contrarié.

- Eh! Tu sais que c'est légèrement flippant ce que tu fais là!

- De quoi?

- Me fixer comme ça! Comme si tu voyais un fantôme derrière moi!

Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter son frère, qui eut un petit rire nerveux avant de demander d'une voix mal assurée:

- Euh...y a rien derrière moi, hein?

- Euh...non, non...rien

Devant le ton peu convaincant de son cadet, Dean décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il se rua sur la valise qui contenait les appareils de mesure et se passa au spectromètre. L'engin ne détectant rien, le jeune homme fut un peu soulagé.

- Serieux, comme j'aime pas tes blagues bidons ! lança t'il avant de sortir

Sam ne se défendit pas, n'étant pas sûr de lui, et se concentra plutôt sur ses recherches. Cela lui permettrai en plus d'oublier un peu son mal de crâne pendant un moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam pianotait depuis une bonne demi heure déjà sans résultats. Il était fébrile. Pas seulement à cause de sa grippe mais parce qu'il stressait. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose sinon, comment aider cette fille? Elle avait l'air d'être si tourmenté. Cette histoire le bouffait plus que les autres. De plus, il ne se sentait pas capable moralement d'affronter toutes ces horreurs qu'elle lui envoyait.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce propos, pourquoi envoyait- elle des trucs comme ça ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-elle pas simplement de l'aide? Est ce que quelque chose l'empêchait de communiquer plus normalement avec lui ? Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur son crâne...serait-ce...la chose qui a pris la place de son visage la veille dans la salle de bain...

Il frémit à l'idée d'avoir affaire à un esprit visiblement diabolique en plus d'une simple âme en peine. Surtout que le fait que les appareils ne détectent rien ne le rassurait pas...il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de fantômes indétectables. Et qu'est ce qui faisait que lui les voyait?

Son esprit vagabondait et, à force de se poser trop de question, son mal de crâne s'accentuait. En plus, il se fichait la trouille tout seul; et paniquer comme ça, le ralentissait dans travail.

Il ferma les yeux cinq minutes et respira lentement pour se calmer. Puis il se remit au boulot.

Dean était assez content de sortir de la chambre un moment. Il y trouvait l'atmosphère étouffante et ne s'y sentait pas bien. Mais si l'air pur le ranima un peu, il restait congelé de l'intérieur et son estomac ne semblait pas vouloir se dénouer. Peut être qu'en mangeant un peu, espéra t'il...

Il frissonna de nouveau à cause d'une légère brise avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de mettre le chauffage à fond. Il démarra et commença à rouler en direction du premier fast food qu'il trouvera.  
Sam ne serai sûrement pas content du menu mais tant pis! Ca lui apprendra à lui ficher la trouille avec ses perceptions extrasensorielles à la con! Qui ne marchaient pas du tout en plus!

En y pensant, Dean eut comme une illumination. Il se gara sur le bas côté, prit son portable et apella Missouri. Elle aurait peut être le mode d'emploi du pouvoir de Sam. Malheureusement il tomba sur son répondeur. Il pesta, mais laissa un message qui résumait la situation.

Avant de chercher un MacDo et de revenir au motel, il eut l'idée de passer à l'office de tourisme. Une belle ville fantôme comme Sparkville devait attirer des touristes. Mais il n'apprit rien de plus qu'à la bibliothèque, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait plus de visiteurs depuis au moins trente ans, date du panneau qu'ils avaient vu Auparavant et qui les avait trompés sur la nature de Sparkville. Les villes fantômes n'intéressaient pas les gens de passage de la région.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée, lorsqu'il revint au motel les bras chargés de victuailles. Au moment il posa la main sur la poignée de porte de la chambre, Dean entendit un hurlement venant de l'intérieur.  
Il lacha ce qu'il portait pour entrer en trombe voir ce qu'il se passait.

Sam était assis sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même, haletant, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, visiblement paniqué. Il était livide et transpirait abondamment.

- Putain Sammy ! S'exclama t'il

Il le vit se précipiter vers la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière lui avec lui. Sans doute par pudeur, par honte d'être aussi vulnérable.  
Lorsqu'il en ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, la crise, quelle qu'elle soit, avait l'air d'être passée. Mais il restait tout de même bien pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Dean était en train de fouiller l'ordinateur et de jeter un oeil sur les papiers que Sam avait examiné auparavant, soulignant, entourant et surlignant des bribes d'informations, des noms, des dates. Il avait fait du bon boulot en peu de temps.

- Ca va mieux? lui demanda son frère en le voyant se poser lourdement sur le lit.

- Ouais, ouais...répondit il

Mais Dean voyait bien que son jeune frère était très ébranlé. Il essaya de le faire plus parler.

- Encore le feu ?

- Non, c'était autre chose...

- Tu peux développer ? T'as eu de nouvelles infos?

- Non...à vrai dire...je ne me souviens pas...je crois que je n'ai rien vu...

- Pardon? Tu te rappelles dans quel état tu étais il y 5 minutes? Et tout ça parce que tu n'a rien vu? Qu'est ce que cela aurait été si t'avais vu un truc, dis donc!

- Oui, oui, je sais, c'est bon, répondit il un peu honteux et légèrement irrité par la raillerie, Je me suis assoupi même pas 3 minutes! J'avais à peine fermé les yeux que j'ai...ressenti...plus que vu...cette horreur...il y avait des hurlements, du sang, de...de la souffrance...du désespoir...de la peur...de la rage...tout ça mélangé! Ca m'est complètement tombé dessus! Littéralement!

Un fois terminé, il regarda son frère, qui le fixait, les sourcils haussés, avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Dean décida de ne pas approfondir la discussion sur le cauchemar de Sam, qui, visiblement n'apportait pas d'informations supplémentaires exploitables pour le moment, et ne servait qu'à le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Bon, sinon, qu'est ce que t'as trouvé?

Lui aussi voulait en finir avec cette affaire parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie: se coucher avec quatre bon pulls et dormir pendant trois jours. Il se leva pour monter le chauffage et entreprit d'attaquer son BigMac avec enthousiasme tout en écoutant le résumé de Sam.

- Ben pas grand chose. J'ai l'historique de la ville : Fondée en 1850 à peu près, par la famille Richardson, des immigrants d'origine anglaise, la ville à prospéré grâce à la mine d'or qu'il ont trouvé. Tout semblait aller bien jusqu'à 1907, ou la ville s'est vidée du jour au lendemain, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

- Mouais, répondit il la bouche pleine, quoi d'autre?

- Ben j'ai voulu essayé de suivre la trace des habitants, en comparant les noms sur le registre que tu m'a photocopié avec la liste des personnes enterrés dans les cimetières des villes alentours...au cas où ils s'y soient dispersés...

- Et?

- Rien! Absolument aucun nom ne correspond! Comme si la population de Sparkville avait migré le plus loin possible de coin ou avait disparue sans laisser de traces!

- Rien ne disparaît sans laisser de traces...et la fille?

- J'ai pas trouvé son nom, mais j'ai ceux des mariés : Elisabeth et William Richardson, 21 et 25 ans mariage le 25 octobre 1907, un des derniers évènements noté sur le registre de l'hôtel de ville

- Le dernier étant ?

- L'enterrement de William le 27 octobre, mort dans la nuit du 25.

- Ouhla! Pendant sa nuit de noces! Lui non plus n'a pas de bol! Sammy! Je sens qu'on commence à tenir quelque chose! s'exclama Dean, ravi d'avancer, postillonnant des morceaux d'hamburger un peu partout à travers la pièce...


	8. Chapter 8

- Du calme ! tempéra Sam, je te signale qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui est la fille qui me hante ni la raison de la désertion de la ville !

- Un peu d'optimisme mon grand ! Au moins, on est sur une piste et il faut fêter ça !…Allez, mange un peu, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal avec la tronche que tu te paye !

Sam prit l'hamburger que lui tendait son frère, l'examina un court moment avant de le poser à coté de lui, sans y toucher. Il semblait assez déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé de plus sur ce fantôme.  
Dean enchaîna rapidement sur la suite du programme…

- Bon, apparemment, on ne saura rien de plus avec cette paperasse…alors autant aller sur place…

Dean se leva vivement pour relancer le moral des troupes, mais ce fut une erreur…une multitude de points blancs envahit brusquement son champ de vision, lequel s'obscurcit un instant…

Il vacilla et dut poser sa main sur le lit pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'il portait l'autre à sa tête…

- Eh ! Dean ! s'inquiétât son frère en s'approchant de lui, Ca va ?

- Ouais, ouais, je me suis levé trop vite, c'est rien, le rassura le jeune homme avec un sourire se dégageant de lui

Mais Sam ne se satisfaisa pas de cette réponse-bateau . Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette histoire, et son instinct le mena à penser que le brusque état de fatigue de son aîné n'était pas étranger à leur petite excursion de la veille : est ce qu'une puissance maléfique s'en serait prise à lui ? Un sorte d'esprit-vampire ? Il avait entendu parler de ce genre d'entité

Etait-ce la créature qui terrifiait la jeune fille ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette aura qu'il avait aperçue autour de lui à plusieurs reprises ?  
Trop de questions et trop d'apparentes coïncidences pour que cela soit dù au hasard…

- Si tu le sens pas, je peux conduire, proposa t'il à Dean

Il se sentait un regain d'énergie, de plus en plus inquiet pour son frère…

- Alors ça, dans tes rêves, s'offusqua son aîné, qui semblait s'être ressaisi, Tu pourrais vomir sur le tableau de bord !

Son visage afficha un expression de dégoût le plus total.

- Je conduis ! Et ce, même si j'étais à l'article de la mort !

Il se saisit des clefs et se dirigea vers la porte, tout en continuant de fanfaronner à tout va. Mais Sam voyait qu'il essayait de noyer le poisson, de cacher le fait que lui non plus n'allait pas bien. Il le suivit bien décidé à garder discrètement un œil sur lui entre deux quintes de toux.  
Quelle paire d'éclopés ! pensa le jeune homme, lui malade et tremblant de fièvre et Dean mystérieusement épuisé et au bord du malaise : pas au terrible pour faire face à cette créature, à ces fantômes….Il savait bien que c'était de la folie d'aller chasser dans cet état, mais le temps pressait ! Pour lui comme pour Dean ! Ils auraient tout le loisir de se reposer après.

Il secoua la tête tentant vainement d'éclaircir le brouillard persistant de la fièvre, et emboîta le pas à son frère.

…

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la ville et se dirigeaient vers l'intrigante Sparkville.

Aucun des deux frère ne parlaient, tous deux en piteux état et chacun perdus dans leurs pensées…  
Sam comatait malgré lui et ses résolutions de veiller sur Dean. Lequel lui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil, surveillant qu'il ne soit pas sur le point de rendre son déjeuner sur ses beaux fauteuils en cuir.

La route était monotone devant lui, même reconnaissant vaguement le paysage vu le soir précédent.  
Il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur cette grande ligne droite et grise qui s'étendait à perte de vue au milieu du désert…mais il était fatigué, très fatigué, de plus en plus…

Ce n'était clairement pas normal…La radio, qu'il avait allumé en entrant dans la voiture, au lieu de le maintenir éveillé, le berçait doucement. le chauffage le plongeait lentement mais sûrement dans une douce torpeur. Ses paupières, de plus en plus lourdes, se baissaient malgré ses efforts pour les garder ouvertes

…sa vue se brouilla et un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux…Il se laissa aller à la somnolence

….il s'endormit…

-DEAN !

Le cri de Sam le réveilla en sursaut …il commençait à quitter la route….la voiture roulait maintenant du mauvais côté de la route et un gros poids lourd s'approchait rapidement et dangereusement d'eux …


End file.
